


【博君一肖】诱拐-7

by yingyingye



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye
Summary: 新年车车车车
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【博君一肖】诱拐-7

被爱意浸泡浇灌的小兔子一天比一天开朗自信，在学校里也渐渐能打开心扉，高三开学逐渐交到几个关系不错的朋友

好看的人总不缺人喜欢，从他转学第一天就有很多人注意到他了，他太突出了，和整天打打闹闹一身臭汗的男同学完全不一样

他白白净净，看起来家境很好，衣服穿的都很讲究，从来都是温柔美好的样子，偶尔笑起来露出两颗可爱的兔牙，和他说话的时候会认真看着你，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的让人不敢直视

但是他看起来太安静太美好了，大家都不太敢主动打扰他

后来了解了才发现其实他就是一只容易害羞的小兔子，人温柔脾气又好，说话的时候偶尔夹杂着南方方言，声音奶奶的，总是像在撒娇，萌翻了班里的一众女同学

在家里有王一博宠着，到了学校跟同学相处融洽，小兔子每天幸福的要冒泡了，脸颊的婴儿肥又鼓起来了

……

元旦

本来高三因为课业紧张是没有元旦晚会的，但是因为他们是艺术生，学校管的没那么严，大家又都是活泼爱闹的性格，所以元旦的时候还是举办了晚会来庆祝

文艺委员通知大家每个人至少表演一个节目，肖赞稀里糊涂的就被几个女同学拉着一起表演跳舞

等他反应过来自己不会的时候已经来不及了，几个人你一句我一句七嘴八舌堵的他说不出话，只能认命答应

这天，王一博下班来接他

“哥哥，你下周开始先不要来接我了” 他冲驾驶座的男人说

“嗯？怎么了？” 

“……唔，下周开始我每天放了学要和同学去排练节目，元旦晚会上要表演” 

“哦？宝宝要表演什么节目” 男人眉头一挑，有点惊讶，他太了解肖赞了，以他的性格怎么也不是会上台表演的

“……嗯，跳，跳舞” 虽然觉得好害羞，还是乖乖回答

说完看到王一博满脸的笑意

“为什么要笑！不许笑我！” 小兔子恼羞成怒

“好好好，不笑不笑，赞赞跳舞一定很棒” 嘴上这样说，脸上的笑意更加明显了

“哼” 小兔子翻了个白眼，生气的转过头

…

还好一起跳舞的还有另外一个男生，让他看起来不那么突出，认真排练了两周，终于到了要表演的时候，虽然只是班级里一个小小的晚会，但这是他第一次上台表演节目，所以他一直很认真也很期待

衣服是统一定制的，黑衬衫、黑裤子和一件蓝色印花的宽大丝绸外袍

王一博知道他要表演节目，早早的就到学校里去看他，他站在一个肖赞看不到的角落，认真的看着他

这是完全不一样的肖赞，今晚的他特别的耀眼，虽然穿着统一的衣服，但一眼看过去只能注意到他

他很开心，穿着宽大的外袍在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳，虽然动作不是最完美的，但是最认真最卖力的，但因为太害羞了，一到抖肩扭跨的动作就忍不住笑场，动作也变得软绵绵

明明是那么清纯的一张脸，同样的动作，他做出来就该死的撩人，清纯与肉欲在他身上完美体现出来又没有一点矛盾，而他呢，完全不知道自己的诱惑有多大，天生尤物大概就是这样，又纯又欲，撩人而不自知

下面的同学都沸腾了，大家起哄，尖叫，鼓掌，没有人不为他着迷

王一博觉得自己的命都被他勾走了，下身硬到爆炸，还好今天穿了大衣可以挡住，不然就当众出丑了，他不知道用了多大的力才忍住没有直接把他带走，有一瞬间他甚至阴暗的想就这样把肖赞一辈子关起来，他的宝贝有多美只能他自己知道，谁都不能觊觎，

他眸色变深，眼底情绪翻滚，但最终只静悄悄的看完表演

“哎？你是……谁的家长吗” 有同学注意到他了

“肖赞” 他答

“你是他？” 看到他面无表情的样子，同学小心翼翼的问

“哥哥！” 惊喜的声音传来，小兔子看到他了，满脸开心的跑过来

“宝宝，我们回家吧” 他伸手揽过肖赞，一样的没有表情，但眼睛里的温柔和宠溺都快要溢出来了

“我，我去跟同学说一声” 被当着同学面叫宝宝，小兔子害羞了

他们走后教室一下沸腾了

“宝宝！！也太宠了吧”

“是亲哥哥吗？怎么看起来那么……”

“像男朋友……”

“两个人怎么都那么好看！！！也太般配了吧！！”

大家七嘴八舌的讨论

“哎！！肖赞衣服忘记换了” 不知道谁嚷嚷了一句

……

“哥哥！我的衣服！！” 到了车库肖赞才突然反应过来衣服忘记换了

“不用拿了” 王一博把身上大衣脱下来要给他穿上

“我不要！车里就暖和了” 臭美的小兔子拒绝穿的层层叠叠乱七八糟

“宝宝今天跳舞很好看” 好看的我都硬了  
王一博突然开口

“啊！你看到了！”  
“跳舞好难啊，练了好多遍还是出错了” 第一次尝试跳舞的小兔子没有一点自信

“我很喜欢，宝宝跳舞的样子我很喜欢”

“但是以后只可以跳给我看”他声音突然变得低沉

“我才不要，你开始还嘲笑我” 被他一本正经的样子电到，肖赞嘴硬的反驳

王一博把车子停在没人的路边，再也忍不住拉过他亲了上去

“唔……你……呜…………” 第一次被这么粗暴的亲吻，小兔子被吓到了，但是很快又丢盔弃甲沉浸其中

王一博撕咬着他柔软粉嫩的唇瓣，长驱直入侵入他的口腔，勾着他的舌头和自己纠缠，  
粗重的呼吸在安静的车厢里显得尤其明显和色情

虽然亲过很多次了，但肖赞总是那么青涩，等王一博放开他了，他还眼神迷茫一副云里雾里不知是哪的样子，双眼含水，脸颊红红，红肿的唇瓣微微张开，看的王一博热血沸腾

“宝宝，帮帮我好不好” 他低哑着声音祈求，虽然是祈求的语气，一双大手却不容拒绝的拉着肖赞的手来到自己下身

“啊！！你……” 回过神的肖赞手触电般的缩回，在车里做这种事也太羞耻了

但是看到王一博一脸隐忍，汗都要滴落下来的难受样子又实在不忍心

“你怎么又，，，，我，我，你下次不可以了！” 说完还是心软的伸出手覆了上去

他忍住羞耻解开王一博的皮带，纤细白嫩的手指隔着黑色内裤轻轻揉捏

王一博的眼神像是着了火，这么色情的样子看的他下身又忍不住涨大了几分

小兔子忍住羞耻扒开他的内裤，高高耸立的分身一下弹了出来

“啊！我……” 被他狰狞的东西吓到，他忍不住想要退缩，抬头可怜兮兮的看着王一博

“宝宝” 他声音沙哑的可怕，眼睛里翻滚着骇人的情欲

“呜” 小可怜认命的伸出手握住他炙热滚烫的肉刃套弄起来

太羞耻了，第一次这么近距离大喇喇的握着他那里，肖赞觉得自己羞耻的要爆炸了

“赞赞，用力一点” 他粗喘着命令

“……” 小兔子怯怯的看了他一眼，一只手根本不能完全握住，他只好两只手一起

“唔” 王一博被下身的快感刺激的低吟出声

肖赞仿佛被鼓励到，想让他更舒服一点，双手更加卖力的套弄，可是他觉得手都酸了，王一博非但没有要射的迹象，还越来越大

“怎么那么久……” 他撒着娇小声控诉

王一博被他刺激的额角青筋泛起  
“久了搞起来你才会更爽”

“你！！不许说，谁让你随时随地…………那样” 他委屈的反驳

“你还敢说，跳舞的时候为什么勾引我，你还嘟嘴，我当时就想当着所有人的面把你按在舞台上操”

说完伸手抚摸他微肿的唇瓣

“我没有……呜……”小兔子被他不知羞耻的言论惊到了

可能是想阻止他说出更多奇怪的话，可能是被他隐忍欲望的性感样子迷到，他不知道哪里来的勇气，突然低头含住了王一博狰狞粗涨的硬物

“呃……唔！”

王一博被他大胆的行为惊到，他死死盯住肖赞，被他湿热口腔包裹的下身又不受控制的变大

肖赞抬头，含着雾气的大眼睛又害羞又可怜的看着他，第一次做这种事，他实在不知道接下来该怎么办了

“舔一舔” 男人被巨大的快感冲击

“……”犹豫片刻，肖赞伸出粉嫩的舌头，小猫一样轻轻舔起他紫红色狰狞粗壮的柱身，他努力回忆王一博曾经帮自己做的，卖力的取悦他，想让他更舒服

虽然他没有经验，牙齿还会不注意的嗑到自己，但王一博觉得自己从来没那么爽过，他的宝贝就趴在自己腿上主动的含着自己，心理和生理上的巨大满足，让他再也忍不住，他克制的用最小的幅度，在肖赞嘴里抽插起来

“唔……嗯……唔……”肖赞眼角沁出泪水，他太大了，虽然大半柱身还露在外面，但口里已经含到最深了

王一博不舍得小宝贝太过辛苦，没有太过纠缠就射了出来，正转头拿纸巾让他吐出来，抬头发现肖赞已经咽下去了

“咳，好腥”被撑的红肿的嘴角还残留一丝白痕

“你是不想让我活了” 王一博刚射完的下身又站了起来

他放低背椅，一把拉过肖赞坐在自己身上

“啊！” 肖赞被他吓到

他看到王一博又重新起立的下身和撕扯自己衣服的动作

“呜……不要……我们回家……哥哥……我要回家……呜呜…………” 自己已经不知羞耻的在车里帮他做那种事情，实在不能接受继续做下去了

“宝宝，我忍不了了” 压抑的声音里含着要吃人的情欲

“不要……呜……冷……” 他搂住肖赞三两下就把他衣服脱了个精光，听到他喊冷又拿起跳舞的宽大外袍给他穿上

“我不要这个！！” 一丝不挂的穿着这件，羞耻的他再也忍不住流下眼泪

“不能不要”

王一博咬着牙说完就低头堵上他的唇，手也直奔主题直接伸到他后面，修长的手指色情的揉弄他柔软的后穴

“呵，宝宝怎么那么骚，这里都湿了还说不要” 

“呜呜……我不是……” 他摇头反驳，但没有一点说服力

王一博的吻一路向下，从嘴巴、脖颈到胸口，低头含住他胸前粉嫩一点

“呃啊……” 双重的刺激让他身子高高耸起，刚刚还喊冷，现在就被情欲浇灌的身子滚烫，宽大的衣服要掉不掉的松松垮垮挂在胳膊上

被他妩媚的样子刺激到，王一博觉得再忍下去自己都不是人了，他退出手指，扶着自己炙热滚烫的肉刃冲了进去

“啊啊…………太大了……好胀……呜呜……”

“大了不好吗，大的才能满足宝宝” 王一博粗喘着，他要被身上的妖精勾的失去理智了

等肖赞稍稍适应，他就再也不管不顾，双手掐着他的腰，耸动着健硕有力的下身用力抽插起来

“嗯啊……不……不啊……太快了……哥额……哥哥……太快了……”

肖赞被他干的双目失焦，被爱欲熏的眼睛红通通的，无力的双手松垮垮的搂着他的脖子，张着红肿的小嘴止不住的娇吟

王一博看着身上人淫乱的样子，忽然停下了动作

“呜……” 肖赞扭动着挣扎了几下，被身体酥痒的感觉逼得哽咽

“哥哥……呜呜……要……” 他嘟起嘴吧索吻，带着哭腔的撒娇，想要王一博继续动

“宝宝怎么那么娇气，想要就自己动” 

“呜呜……你坏……” 肖赞忍不住哭出声

“对，我坏，所以赞赞想要就自己动” 他忍得也青筋暴起了，但就是恶劣的不动

被情欲支配的小兔子，终于忍不住，抽噎着自食其力，他按住座位，骑在王一博身上小幅度的摇晃起来，但是力道太小了，总是碰不到他身体里最饥渴敏感的那一点，身体里酥麻感更强烈了

“宝宝，想要该怎么说” 王一博擦掉他眼角的泪，温柔又恶劣的问

“呜呜…………一博哥哥……求呜……求求你……呜呜……操啊…………操我啊啊啊啊啊” 

身下的人终于肯用力了，动作迅猛而有力，炙热粗壮的肉刃每一次都进到最深，钉在最敏感的一点

欲望得到满足，小兔子忍不住失声尖叫，他被灭顶的快感冲昏头脑，失神到诱惑的脸上不知道是痛苦还是快乐到了极点

狭小的车厢里充满着浓浓的情欲，男人粗重低哑的喘息、少年诱惑勾人的娇吟和臀肉接触的啪啪声混乱交织，不知道持续了多久……

混乱中好像听到了一声

“新年快乐”

“啊嗯…………啊…………新年快乐……啊”


End file.
